


Like Quicksilver

by FictionPenned



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deep Dark Creepy Forests, F/M, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Leia is alive, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: The forest looms over the two young Jedi -- enormous, shadowed trees dwarfing them by comparison. Though Force-sensitive beings are constantly aware of the ebb and flow of its energy around them, something about this place makes the air thrum and hum in a manner that overwhelms the senses and clouds the mind. If one was looking to hide from a Force user, this is the perfect place to do so, and, indeed, that is the very reason why Finn and Rey are here.Written for Writing Rainbow Silver.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Like Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



The forest looms over the two young Jedi -- enormous, shadowed trees dwarfing them by comparison. Though Force-sensitive beings are constantly aware of the ebb and flow of its energy around them, something about this place makes the air thrum and hum in a manner that overwhelms the senses and clouds the mind. If one was looking to hide from a Force user, this is the perfect place to do so, and, indeed, that is the very reason why Finn and Rey are here. 

Their intelligence had tracked a small ship carrying a number of former first order officers to this place. After General Leia relayed suspicions that they were harvesting materials to construct a weapon behind which their forces might once again be able to rally, Rey and Finn volunteered for the mission. Others, including Poe Dameron, had offered to go in their stead, but the pair insisted on going alone. 

They have been running through a series of exercises and mediations for weeks, honing their connection to both the Force and each other, with the goal of becoming less of a pair than a single entity, capable of fighting in tandem. Executing a mission together tests the strength of this bond in a way that mere exercises cannot. 

They need this. 

They advance through the dark forest slowly and silently, alert for any possible sign of danger. 

Given the noise of the forest itself, that is surprisingly difficult. 

It is only when poorly aimed blaster fire singes the bark of a nearby tree that they are able to spot and identify the enemy unit. 

Warm backs press together in the space of a single instant, covering all possible angles. They are aware of each other's breaths, each other's heartbeats, and as they reach towards their belts and ignite their lightsabers, the two functions fall into sync. 

"You go right, I go left?" Finn asks in a confident but quiet murmur that runs beneath the sounds of both the forest itself and the continued blaster fire. 

"Just like we practiced," Rey replies, breathing out the words in a single exhale, fighting past the clamor around her to reach the place of peace and strength that she has come to associate with the Force. 

A flick of her wrist blocks a threatening bolt in a hot sizzle of light on light, and then in a whirling blur of yellow and blue lightsabers, Finn and Rey spring into action.

Together. 


End file.
